The Snurchers
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Aeryanna and Ian lessons pay off when Moya is invaded.


The Snurchers  
  
Part 1  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. Thanks go to all Betas for their great suggestions and keeping me on track. Special thinks to my co-writer that had done a splendid job. If there are any mistakes they are mine for the last minute writing. Rated: G-shippy  
  
By: DekotaSkye & Andromeda  
  
Chiana waited impatiently for Rygel to return from the commerce planet. She was tired of circling the planet on Moya, and not being able to check out what's going on planet-side. Everyone else had headed to the surface to gather the supplies they needed. John had cornered Chiana, getting her to watch after the kids. She wanted to protest, but the look on Aeryn's face made her change her mind. They still had not quite forgiven her teaching the children about workouts; even thou it had happened monens ago.  
  
The sound of two pair of running feet coming towards her, followed by shouting and laughter broke her out of her reverie.  
  
"Ian, come back here," Aeryanna, shouted. "I'm going to tell Daddy."  
  
"You can't get me," Ian laughed as he raced into command waving a notebook.  
  
Aeryanna dodged to the left around the strategy table as Ian came around the opposite side. Seeing his sister he ducked under and cut across.  
  
"Ian, give me the book back. Daddy will be mad if you damage it." Aeryanna demanded as she followed him. He kept evading her; sidestepping around Chiana, laughing all the time.  
  
Chiana rotated, grabbing the book out of Ian's hand. The little boy shouted as Aeryanna caught him by the arm. "Where is it?"  
  
Stepping away from the kids Chiana flipped through the book, a mocking smile came over her face. "Oh, your father is going to be really mad if he knows you have been in his stuff again."  
  
Aeryanna dropped her brother's arm as she approached Chiana, a pleading look on her face. "Please, Aunt Chi, don't tell Daddy. I'll put it back."  
  
Chiana looked down at the little girl and saw the child's apprehension. Stooping she reached out trying to reassure Aeryanna. "Hey, don't worry you know I wouldn't tell on you."  
  
Aeryanna stood with her head down twisting her fingers together. She peeked up into Chiana's eyes, when all at once she grabbed the book and ran from the room laughing. Ian close on his sister's heels.  
  
Chi stood there shocked for an instant. 'The little sneak.'  
  
As she was deciding about giving chase, Pilot announced the transport pod was back.  
  
'The kids?' Chiana raced toward the docking bay. "Pilot, you have DRD's with Aeryanna and Ian?"  
  
"Yes, they are heading toward the docking bay."  
  
"Frell." Chiana picked up momentum.  
  
Aeryanna was holding Ian back as the large docking doors opened. Both children were excited that their parents might have come back early. Ian pulled away from his sister as soon the doors had barely opened.  
  
"Let me go, Aery, I want go to Mommy and Daddy," he demanded.  
  
She pulled back with both hands. "Stop it, Ian. You remember what Mommy said about rushing into the docking bay until we know who it is."  
  
Ian stopped; taking a quick look back he saw Chiana coming up behind them. Catching sight of the children, Chiana sighted with relief. The familiar whine of Rygel's thronesled came from the direction of the shuttle as he came speeding towards them. Chiana stepped out in front of him with an inquisitive expression.  
  
"Hey, Ryg, where are the others?" She glanced toward the pod.  
  
He tried to maneuver around her. "On the planet," Rygel retorted. "Now let me by."  
  
"Uncle Rygel, what you got?" Aeryanna inquired standing on one side and Ian on the other.  
  
"Nothing. Now all of you let me go to my quarters." He demanded.  
  
"Sparky, you promised." Ian piped up.  
  
Rygel looked down at the boy. "It's in with the supplies I'll give it to you later."  
  
"What about mine?" Aeryanna demanded.  
  
"It's with Ian's. If you let me go the faster you can get it."  
  
Chiana's speculative look conveyed her understanding that he had either had cheated some fool or snurched something. She cooed. "Come on, Ryg, what you got? You wouldn't have left the others stranded without in."  
  
"I didn't leave the others.the map seller might have changed his mind. I was going to go back." he sputtered indignant.  
  
As Chiana reached inside his sled he tried to get away. Both of the children started to join in the game of 'torment Rygel' as they heard their father call it.  
  
Rygel shut out. "Let me go you tralk."  
  
Pilot's voice rose over the entire racket. "Chiana! Rygel!" The noise level just escalated. A high pitch noise resonated through the comms.  
  
Everyone looked over at the claim-shell at Pilot's helo-image. Having their attention he didn't hesitate, Aeryn Sun is comming.  
  
"Rygel! Why in the frell did you take the shuttle?" Aeryn's voice cut through the distance.  
  
"I do not require your permission to come back to Moya when I wish to."  
  
"Oh, you're going to more then require our permission when we get back up there," she threatened.  
  
Chiana smiled at the prospect. "Aeryn, listen I could come down and bring the shuttle."  
  
"Chiana, the children."  
  
Aeryanna and Ian spoke up in unison. "Mommy, we want to come down with Auntie Chi."  
  
"No." John's voice spoke up, "Chi, bring the shuttle down to get us. If Sparky wants to be on Moya that bad he can keep the kids."  
  
They could hear a heated debate over that suggestion. Aeryanna, Ian and Chiana looked over at Rygel doubtfully. Not paying attention he was rooting around his thronesled. Chiana angled her head sideways watching him closely. Just when she was about to speak, John's voice came back over the comms.  
  
"Pilot, can you and Moya help keep some eyes and ears open for the kids until."  
  
Rygel spoke condescendingly, "I didn't say I would watch after your children, Crichton. I am a Dominar not a baby."  
  
"Daddy, do you want us to watch after Sparky until Mommy can come an' take care of him?" Aeryanna asked candidly.  
  
Rygel sputtered. Chiana heard laughter over the comms. She snickered. "It look's like, Sparky, you're the one that is going to have a babysitter."  
  
Rygel flew off to his room murmuring under his breath that Pilot could watch after the little mongrels if he wanted too; he had other important affairs to take care of. With last microt instructions to the children and Pilot, Chiana left for the planet surface.  
  
Aeryanna and Ian sat on Pilot's console talking and watching his hands go about business.  
  
"Pilot, can Moya talk to us?" Aeryanna asked.  
  
"Yes, through me."  
  
"I wanna her to know how much I love her," Aeryanna said patting the console.  
  
"Me too," Ian expressed.  
  
"She knows and loves you both too." Pilot answered with thoughtfulness.  
  
"I love you too, Pilot."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I know and I care for both of you." Pilot said with affection.  
  
"Pilot, can I go see, Sparky?" Ian asked.  
  
"Why?" Aeryanna looked at her brother.  
  
"He's hiding something."  
  
"I know." She turned her attention back to Pilot. "Can we?"  
  
Pilot looked at the children with some concern. He knew they would be safe on Moya, but they had an ability to find trouble just like their father. Pausing for a moment Moya whisper to let them go and that they could watch over them through their DRD's.  
  
"Only if you promise to go there, or to your rooms. "  
  
"We promise, Pilot," they said in unison as they scurried out of his Den.  
  
Pilot had the uncomfortable feeling that something was about to happen. He decided to send more DRDs after them. There could not be enough eyes and ears around those two.  
  
#  
  
Rygel was happy. Oh, he had done well. That shopkeeper was a fool. Laughing with smug satisfaction, he pulled out one information crystal after another. 'Oh yes, the brainless trader didn't even have a clue as to what he had. If he did he could name his on price and been richer then anyone on that backwater planet.' For in amongst the basic map crystals was one that Rygel believed held long-range information out side of the uncharted territories. He'd make bet on it. Something within him sparked to life, and his mind snapped.  
  
Rygel lifted another into the light watching the energy swirls in the crystal confinement. ' Information that could lead me, Dominar Rygel the Sixteenth back to my homeworld; to the very Thrown that was mine.MINE.' he laughed.  
  
"Hey, Uncle Rygel, whata you got?" Aeryanna asked, as she and Ian wandered into his room.  
  
Dropping the crystal back into its case, he demanded irritably. "And who gave you permission to come into my royal quarters without asking first?"  
  
"You did, Sparky," Ian laughed as he sat on the edge of the bed. He picked up one of the crystals lying on the covers. "Pretty."  
  
"Give that back to me you little snurcher." Rygel barked.  
  
Aeryanna pulled Ian up beside her and growled at Rygel. "You're such a little toad. You leave my brother alone."  
  
"You half-breed brat, you give me back that crystal," Rygel moved to grab it from Ian. Ian dodged to the other side of Aeryanna, shouting. "NO!"  
  
Aeryanna grabbed at the case of crystals and began to back paddle toward the door. Rygel was angry beyond reason, without thought he sped forward knocking into Aeryanna who in turn fell into Ian. The case and the crystals went flying across the chamber.  
  
Pilot witnessed the whole incident through the children's DRDs. Angrily he spoke sharply over the comms. "Rygel! Stop before you hurt the children!"  
  
Rygel was infuriated at the very thought that they were taking his treasures. In his aggravated state he was blinded to the fact that these were just children.his friends.  
  
Ian was crying under Aeryanna. Sniffling she crawled off of her brother, asking. "You okay?"  
  
"My hand hurts, Aery."  
  
She turned and looked at it. His wrist was swelling. Casting a glance at Rygel, as he was gathering up his crystals, she helped Ian to stand and whispered to him.  
  
"Come on, Mommy will take care of him later."  
  
Ian still held onto his crystal, tucking it into his pocket. Moya had sent other DRDs to assist. Pilot saw that the Pod was docking, but the life signatures where not that of the crew.  
  
"Aeryanna! Ian! Rygel! We have intruders on board."  
  
Pilot was frantic for the children. "Dominar, do you hear me?"  
  
Looking up from the shiny crystals gathered in their case Rygel glanced about and noticed the children were already gone. The realization came to him what had just happen. Ian.Aeryanna.what have I done. shame washed over him as he glanced back down at the crystals.I hurt the children over these.they are just.  
  
Pilot's voice broke into his thoughts."Dominar Rygel, where are the children? We have intruders on board."  
  
Pilot's voice was cut off abruptly.  
  
'The children? Where were the children?'  
  
Part 2  
  
Aeryanna and Ian ducked into the nearest shaft after Pilot's frantic announcement. One of the DRDs continuous chirping signaled for the children to follow it. Now they sat deep into the shaft near Pilot's den waiting. Every so often Ian would sniffle, but remained quiet holding his arm close to his body.  
  
He whispered to his sister. "What are we going to do, Aery?"  
  
"I don't know. You remember what Mommy and Daddy always told us?"  
  
"Play hide and seek. We hide when the bad guys try to seek us out." He repeated the rules. He sniffled again and whined. "But I'm scared.I want Mommy and Daddy."  
  
"I know I'm scared to, but they aren't here so we have to do what they told us to." She looked over at him. "No, more whining either."  
  
"Do you think Moya can help us until Mommy and Daddy comes?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe." Aeryanna looked around at the DRDs that surrounded them. They were all armed in their protective mode. "I think Moya already has the DRDs protecting us."  
  
"What about Pilot?" Ian leaned into his sister.  
  
"I think the bad guys got him."  
  
"What about Sparky?"  
  
"I don't care if they get him.he's to frelling mean.he hurt us," Aeryanna grumbled.  
  
"I know, but Daddy said never to wish anyone harm."  
  
"Well, I don't wish it.I just don't care."  
  
Moving over to the grate she looked down onto Pilot. Three very large, ugly creatures surrounded him---pointing weapons. Sitting back she swallowed hard. She wished her parents would come and rescue them.  
  
"We're going to have to stay here a little longer. Mommy and Daddy with Uncle D'Argo and Auntie Chi will be back soon." She tried to reassure Ian and herself.  
  
#  
  
Mokena hated the inconvenience the shopkeeper and his assistant had caused him. First, the map seller denied knowing what Mokena was talking about. Then he claimed that he couldn't remember who bought the map crystals. Finally with his dying breath he admitted that a Hynerian toad bought all of his information crystals. With some aggravation Mokena walked off to find the Hynerian toad.  
  
Glancing around the Leviathan he wouldn't mind owning such a ship, but business came first. "Have you found any other occupants?"  
  
"No. We have secured the Pilot. The men are doing a tier by tier search now." His second in command reported.  
  
"That is not good enough. The rest of the crew might find away back to their ship. Use the sensors to find the Hynerian," he commanded.  
  
"And if we find anyone else?"  
  
"Exterminate them. I just want the Hynerian and the information crystals. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Mokena, as you order."  
  
Mokena hit the control panel in command in frustration. It was to have been simple. Pick up information crystal, returned it intact, get paid and leave. No. The crystal had to be dumped in with a hundred others to be sold by the greedy shopkeeper. Whatever was on this crystal he hoped it was worth the trouble he had been put through.  
  
#  
  
Rygel had escaped as the invaders came down the corridor. His guilt over hurting Aeryanna and Ian weighted heavily on his mind. Greed.Crichton had once said it was the root of all evil.his actions had proven, once more, that the human was correct. Hiding the case of crystals, he made his way through the system trying to think were the kids might have hidden.  
  
#  
  
Aeryanna touched Ian on the shoulder as she started to move farther down the shift away from Pilot's Den afraid that someone might hear Ian's sniffles. She knew his arm was bothering him and he couldn't help making small noises. She saw 1812 directly ahead waiting. Moya's DRDs were still following in protective mode.  
  
Aery looked down at her father's DRD. Mommy had referred him as being Daddy's pet. She whispered. "Can you take us to a safe place?"  
  
He chirped once then twice before he started down the shift. Glancing back at Ian she nodded her head toward 1812's retreating back. Indicating that he understood, Ian held his arm to his body and followed close behind.  
  
#  
  
"Lord Mokena, we can't detect any other life forms on the ship."  
  
"That is impossible! Kill the fool and run the scan again. It was reported that there were seven crewmembers along with the pilot. We know that four are on the surface and the Hynerian came back aboard. Find them, now!"  
  
His sub-commander nodded and left. Snarling Mokena strutted around command. 'Fools! Why did he have to be surrounded by fools?' He paused when he spotted something lying under the strategy table. He picked up a child's toy. A child. Yes, that could provide the bait he needed to draw out the Hynerian. Turning sharply, a calculating look came over his face as he commed his second.  
  
"Oscan?"  
  
"Lord Mokena."  
  
"Look for a child aboard this Leviathan."  
  
His sub-commander sounded confused. "A child?"  
  
"Yes, find me the child. I want it alive and unharmed. The child for the crystal. Understand?"  
  
And equally malice based smile came on Oscan's face. "Yes, Lord Mokena. We will start searching now."  
  
Part 3  
  
Moya was angry. The very though of the children being hurt and hunted was more then her gentle nature could stand. Her pilot was captured, and couldn't help. Better to take the children to a place of safety where even Pilot wouldn't know where they were. She redirected the DRDs. After fifteen microts the DRDs stopped, letting the children rest. Ian took a quick look down the shift.  
  
"Aery, were are we? I don't remember being here before."  
  
"Me either. It must be beyond the forbidden zone." She whispered.  
  
Terrified Ian moved closer to her. He muttered. "Will Daddy and Mommy get mad because we wandered in the forbidden zone?"  
  
"We didn't know. It was the DRD's that lead us here."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I don't know.maybe for safety. Moya must have told them to." Aeryanna's face lid up with understanding. "Moya told them to bring us to a place of safety. Daddy and Mommy will understand why we are here and it will be okay. We have to do as Moya says since she looking after us."  
  
"What about Pilot and Rygel? How will Mommy, Daddy and the others to know about the invaders?" He moaned.  
  
1812 who had been sitting quietly by Aeryanna, started to bump her hand. Annoyed, she looked down at him. "What?"  
  
His eyes flashed then it extended its arm holding a flashing red-silver cylinder. Excitedly Aeryanna grabbed it from him. "Look, Ian, the emergency comm that Daddy said to use if we should ever get lost."  
  
"Or in trouble," Ian added.  
  
#######  
  
Rygel sat above Pilot's den; he observed that the children had been there. A couple of threads from one of the children's shirts were caught on the end of the grillwork. Pain.fear, he knew he was responsible for what the kids were feeling right now. Glancing down he saw that Pilot was guarded. The absence of DRDs around Pilot was a hint that the kids were being looked after. He heard invaders' voices below him.  
  
"We have a reading on the Hynerian. He's above the Pilot's.wait he's on the move." The voice grew excited. "There is two more reading.that's impossible."  
  
"I have two.no three Hynerian readings. They are in different parts of the ship. My Lord, I have other reading .a Sebacean.Luxan.some other species we don't recognize.frell.that is impossible.there are more of them. moving faster then any norok bat."  
  
"Canooka, have the Pilot shut the DRDs off.  
  
"My Lord, it has been done."  
  
"Oscan, tell me where the Hynerian and Sebacean readings are NOW!!!"  
  
The silence grew, then Oscan said. "In command with you, no they are moving, My Lord."  
  
'Flee! ' Yes, he understood that feeling. Rygel silently moving away before any of the frellniks found him. Making his way back out the corridor he came face to face with a very large weapon attached to an equally large alien.  
  
"Lord Mokena, I have the Hynerian." One of his henchmen announced.  
  
"Bring him to me." Mokena ordered. "Oscan, any other reading on any other life-forms?"  
  
"No, My Lord, they have totally disappeared."  
  
"Join me in command. Have the men prepare to leave."  
  
Mokena felt uneasy? Multiple life sign readings that came and went. It meant that he didn't have the upper hand. Commandeering the Leviathan might not be as easy as it first seemed.  
  
Mokena commed Oscan, "Do you have a reading on the child?" The negative answer didn't bother him. "When the Hynerian is brought to me, comm and say that you have found it."  
  
He turned at the loud protesting Rygel being carried into command.  
  
"So you have found the Hynerian slug that has caused us all this trouble." Mokena snarled.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Rygel said indignantly. "I've never met you before."  
  
"You have something that belongs to me, Slug. I want the information crystals that you bought from the shopkeeper.'  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't .Aaaah!" Rygel screamed in pain as Mokena twisted his ear brow.  
  
"You will tell me where the crystals are." Mokena growled.  
  
He was interrupted when his second entered command. "My Lord, we have a reading on the Sebacean child."  
  
"Yes, I want that child.it should be able to tell us where the slug has hidden the crystals." Mokena glowed.  
  
"No!" Rygel shouted. "I'll give you all the crystals just leave the child alone. He doesn't have anything to do with this."  
  
Rygel knew that if the raiders had really had a fix than there would be two life signs not one, so he felt reasonably sure that the raiders were only trying to trick him. Rygel had another ace up his sleeve, as Crichton liked to say. He knew that the emergency comm program had been activated.  
  
Jerking Rygel up he demand. "No, trick or the child is dead."  
  
"Yes, I'll take you to it where they are concealed.you just leave the child alone."  
  
Part 4  
  
On the planet:  
  
After hearing that Chiana had landed, Aeryn commed to say that they were on their way and would be there within a few microts, but as Chiana waited outside of the pod, something hit her on the back of her arm. Touching it, she pulled out a slender dart before things faded to black. When she woke she saw three very worried faces looking at her.  
  
"What the frell happened?"  
  
It was John who answered. "Chi, the pod was taken, Pilot managed to say that Moya was being raided. Do you know why?"  
  
"Yeah, Ryg was hot about something that he acquired from a map seller. He wouldn't show it to anyone."  
  
"I will disembowel the slug. John, has 1812 activate the emergency comm?" Aeryn was livid with anger. She was visibly shaking. Chiana knew that if Rygel were within Aeryn's grasp he would already be dead. The others shared similar thoughts.  
  
"I saw one map seller close to here, we might get lucky and find out who is behind this," D'Argo remarked, "but we still need to find a way back to Moya."  
  
"D, you go scope out the map seller with Chi, and Aeryn and I will ask around the port here to see what we can do." John responded.  
  
It was at the second map seller that D'Argo and Chiana found the dead proprietor. His severely wounded assistant identified the raiders and their ship. Finding the raider's ship John and Aeryn incapacitated the raider pilot. Taking the raiders ship, the crew took off for Moya.  
  
John and the crew had planned for such a contingency. Once he knew the emergency comm was activated, the program would send false life signs that changed position and multiplied in number. Now they could dock with Moya and if Pilot never reported their landing, the raiders would never know. The weakness in the plan was that their docking would be known if there were someone in the docking bay at the time. Then it was a matter of going in with a good old fashion Peacekeeper frontal assault.  
  
They were lucky this time, even though in the long run it didn't matter. With the children's lives at stake, anything standing in the way was going down. It was harder to say who was the more insane in their actions-Aeryn, John, or D'Argo when it came to bringing down the raiders.  
  
Aeryanna and Ian heard the fire fight. Now their fear wasn't only for themselves, but for their parents and friends. Aeryanna held Ian for his comfort as well as hers. She struggled against the tears. She needed to be strong for her brother.  
  
His wrist must have been hurting him real bad, but he only looked at her with fear in his eyes. For both of the kids the lessons that their parents where teaching them changed from abstract concepts to reality. The self defense training, the mental conditioning to teach them how to think logically, the psychological concepts that ruled the varied species; all of it flowered in their minds.  
  
They thought about what Moya's crew was doing. Their experiences through the cycles, their physical conditioning, and their mental development, were what would allow them to solve the problem of defeating the raiders. The forethought in programming the emergency comm was at first an interesting fact, but it filled the kids with awe.  
  
There had never been much need between the two children to use verbal speech when they wanted to communicate. The look that passed between them spoke of what can only be described as a quantum leap in their emotional development.  
  
"Aeryanna, Ian, do you hear me?" It was their father's voice coming through the emergency comm.  
  
"Daddy, we're here, we're okay where Moya had hid us. Can we come out now?"  
  
Yes, Moya will have the DRDs lead you out."  
  
"Are you hurt?" This last was spoken by their mother.  
  
"My wrist Mommy," Ian responded.  
  
Aeryanna try to be reassuring to their parents. "We're okay now that you're back."  
  
Aeryn was cut off from responding by John. "Just let them get back to command. Then we'll take care of them."  
  
Back on Command:  
  
Rygel decided that he better come clean and face his death at the hands of Aeryn like the Dominar that he was. "Aeryn, I have to confess that in trying to hide the crystals, that I pushed the kids and Ian's wrist was injured."  
  
Aeryn was so taken aback by Rygel's admission that she could only stand there looking at him. John moved to stand by her side, and took her arm securely in his hand.  
  
Rygel continued, "I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to shoot me. I am sorry for what I did, but that doesn't amend my action."  
  
Just then the kids shimmied out of an air duct. John and Aeryn each took a child in their arms. "Daddy, Ian and I have to confess that. we grabbed one of Rygel's crystals. We shouldn't have done that. We are sorry.  
  
Aeryn examined Ian's wrist to find it sprained. Her stress levels were falling rapidly, though no one but John could tell.  
  
Now besides the body clean up and getting the supplies that were left on the planet, the problem of Rygel's action had to be dealt with.  
  
"Mommy, before you shot Uncle Rygel, he help save us from the bad guys," Aeryanna explained  
  
"How's that?" John looked between them.  
  
"He gave up the crystals in order to protect us." Aeryanna looked over the little Hynerian. "Didn't you uncle Ryg?"  
  
"Yes, I did. It was my duty to protect my charges," Rygel postured.  
  
"Ok, so what have you got to say to him for your behavior?" There mother question.  
  
"We're sorry we took your crystal without asking first," Ian mumbled from his mother's arms.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Aeryanna agreed.  
  
D'Argo was not so forgiving. "What do you have to say about bring danger back to Moya? And harm the children?"  
  
"I had no idea." Rygel defensibly started.  
  
"Maybe, but you did hurt the children you admit as much. I would think you hold them more then just words?" D'Argo insisted.  
  
The Luxan was acting like the Human, holding him responsible for his actions. "I'll get them their favorite food on the next commerce planet. "  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'll watch after them better the next time," Rygel started to leave but Aeryn stopped him.  
  
"The next time you hurt them I'll." Aeryn threaten him.  
  
Rygel with all the royal dignity he possessed, said. "I will hold you to that promise if I should ever do such again."  
  
With that last statement nothing more was said about it. The crystals forgotten for now.  
  
Later than night as John and Aeryn tucked the kids in, the conversation was one that both parents would never forget.  
  
Aeryanna started it. "Mommy. Daddy. Ian and I want you to step up our training."  
  
She looked at two very surprised faces. It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand the reason why.  
  
After thinking about it for a few microts, John responded, "Only if you both make and keep a promise--that if your mother and I do this for you, that when any more trouble happens that you obey Moya or us in keeping yourselves hidden until you are much older. Is that okay?"  
  
Ian shared a looked with Aeryanna, and nodded yes. Pilot and Moya heard the conversation and couldn't help but think of the future when the Crichton kids would be unleashed upon the universe.  
  
Finis 


End file.
